Florence (Italy)
Comune Di Firenze (コムーネディフィレンツェ, Komūnedifirentsu~e), ''more simply known '''Florence' (フィレンツェ, ), is a fanon character for Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is a currently-existing city in Italy and the capital of the Tuscany region. It is the most populous city in Tuscany, with approximately 382,000 inhabitants, expanding to over 1,520,000 in the metropolitan area. Appearance Like most of his relatives, Lorenzo can be considered pretty good-looking. Even though his height of 6'0 is rather average and he's not particularly muscular, he has a youthful-looking, delicate, and symmetrical face. His complexion is pale, although it used to be fairly tan due to spending more time outdoors. Seated high on his face are light greenish-grey eyes which appear blue in some lighting. He has short brown hair, which like most of his relatives, features a stray, curled cowlick which may act as an erogenous zone when stroked or pulled, and a thin, narrow nose. Lorenzo tends to dress smart-casual (usually a simple white button-down shirt, black cardigan, and grey or khaki slacks) but some of his clothes were actually salvaged from last-minute sales due to his lack of money (but somehow he can make it look good on him) If you can catch him during his working hours, you might see him in an apron or wearing reading glasses. Most people would probably find him charming. Personality Lorenzo can be described as a 'Jack of all trades'. He has many skills, but in reality, does none of them particularly brilliantly. He's a cheerful, charismatic man, a social butterfly, but since he's poor and past his former glory, he can be a bit self-conscious, especially when meeting rich and successful people. Even though he may seem prideful and even borderline narcissistic, most just perceive him as having a healthy amount of self-esteem. Similar to his relative North Italy, he's acts like a little bit of a coward and hates confrontation. Sometimes he talks like an old man, starting with phrases like 'Back in my day...' while taking on a stereotypical 'old man' tone of voice in order to amuse others. Despite being pretty much broke, he can't help spending more lavishly than he can afford as he has a weakness for fashionable clothes and sweets. He funds himself by working as a waiter at a café and tutor, as well as occasionally 'borrowing' money from relatives. However, he's gone through several personality changes throughout the ages and well, as some people say, old habits die hard. He was brought up in the Roman Empire, and his father (Rome) often brought him to watch gladiator fights or to watch his legions brutally slaughter enemies. He also spoiled Lorenzo quite a bit. Lorenzo grew up a rather sadistic child that got whatever he wanted. Being a high-functioning non-violent sociopath, he's a little bit of a manipulative narcissistic fiend at heart, but then, can anyone call him evil? It really depends on one's definition of the word. I mean, it's not like he's destructive, impulsive, and violent. Most people who know him well are quite fond of him. He's quite willing to damage anyone psychologically and toy with people, given that there's a rational reason. He's not stupid enough to commit a crime or scare people off by revealing his sociopathic side, since sociopaths and psychopaths tend to have a bad reputation among society. Interests Relationships Roman Empire (Ancient Rome) North Italy South Italy (Romano) England France Trivia * His surname, Di'Medici, and his first name, Lorenzo, are a reference to Lorenzo Di'Medici, one of the most famous rulers of Florence during the Renaissance and the Medici family, the most influential family in that era. *His middle name, Ezio, is a reference to a character from Assassin's Creed. Category:Male Characters Category:City Category:Europe Category:European Characters Category:Italian territory Category:Infectious-Italians Category:Cities